


Home

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Mention of Kinky Sex, RoMox kinda, Roman and Jon's life after Mox reformation, and Dean being a little slut, this is all very SOFTT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: A life lived with the fear of ending up with nothing, Jon had found a home with Roman.





	Home

Jon loved watching Roman sleep.

A life lived with the fear of ending up with nothing, Jon had found a home with Roman. Whenever they had those precious rare nights together nowadays - whether it was Roman running home to catch Jon on his break or whether it was Jon being overwhelmed with everything happening around him and needing Roman’s touch to ground him - Jon had found himself not wanting to miss even a moment. Even if those moments sounded insignificant, like keeping his eyes open to stay awake until they started to hurt.

Roman had been so understanding and open, perfect like he had always been. He had held Jon in his arms, kissed at his temple and whispered in that deep soothing voice of his, _“You do what you gotta do, baby boy. I got your back. Always.“ _Nothing would change for them, Roman had said. All Roman wanted was his boy to be happy more than anything else. 

It hadn’t been an easy change. It had rocked their lives. Roman and Jon were used to spent each day, each night with each other. They used to work together, eat together, enjoy life together. Roman was used to having his arms full of the chaotic energy that was Dean. Roman was used to whisper sweet nothings in Jon’s ear at night when he finally got his boy all to himself. Roman was used to Jon coming to him and letting him take care of everything when it all got too much. Roman was the strong and stable presence that was perfect to dull the voices in Jon’s head. Roman’s hands were big and warm enough to make Jon forget everything else but Roman’s touch.

Jon wasn’t a needy person per say. He was used to taking care of himself, fend for himself and being a loner. But it had all changed when Roman started to love him. Jon learned what it felt to be wanted, what it felt to be touched with care. Roman made him feel alive for the first time in a long long time when they first made love. Yeah, made love. A new and funny concept for Jon at that time. But years past, he was addicted to Roman making love to him. He couldn’t ever get enough of it. 

Jon was Mox now. Scratching and biting and fighting dirty again. But he wasn’t doing it to hurt himself this time. He wanted to make it back home. He wanted to get that high only fighting and wrestling freely could give him, but he wanted to remain in one piece. He wanted to see those deep brown eyes looking at him with pride and adoration. He wanted to be held against that broad chest. He wanted Roman’s scent to make all the aches go away. He wanted Roman to hold him in his arms, kiss at his lips and call him all those sweet things that made Jon feel like purring like a cat in heat.

Jon also occasionally liked to see that apprehensive look on Roman’s face when Jon did some really rough spot and almost killed himself, and Roman would check him all over to see if he was broken or something, then shake his head and hug him so tight Jon wouldn’t be able to breath. Jon liked to grin against Roman’s shoulder, and Roman’s eyes would narrow and he would give Jon this look and then proceed to spank the shit out of Jon for his troubles. Although, Jon was a shameless slut. So Roman would always have to follow up with some good dicking for his boy, because even if the intent wasn’t to get Jon going, he had to take advantage of the opportunity to be balls deep in his boy and making him beg for everything only Roman could give him. 

Roman’s cuddles were warm and homey, just like his smile and soft coos. Jon always wanted to seat himself in Roman’s lap nowadays, have Roman spoon him from behind and make him feel secure and loved. He wasn’t soft, but he was soft for Roman. And he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. 


End file.
